


Making Him Wait

by Anonymous



Series: Good Omens Omorashi [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Desperation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley wakes up with a full bladder. Aziraphale makes him wait to relieve it until he's watched Aziraphale use the toilet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Omorashi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anon Works, Anonymous





	Making Him Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kinky omo fic. Enjoy!

Aziraphale didn’t sleep much, but even he had to admit that lying in bed under the duvet in the middle of the day was a delightful indulgence. The blinds were drawn, the shop was closed, and Crowley was asleep in his arms. He couldn’t conceive of a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon. 

Crowley’s face wasn’t visible at this angle, but Aziraphale could see the distinctive mass of disheveled red hair resting on his chest, and he gently ran his fingers through it, careful not to actually touch Crowley’s scalp lest he wake him up. 

_I love you_ , he thought in the demon’s general direction, and smiled to himself. It really was the nicest thing in the world, to have Crowley and to let Crowley have him.   
Crowley shifted in his sleep, and Aziraphale went perfectly still, hoping he hadn’t inadvertently disturbed him. The demon settled again after a moment, but as soon as Aziraphale relaxed, he raised his head and pushed gently at Aziraphale’s abdomen, asking without words to be let up. 

“Oh, dear, did I wake you?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley came to an awkward sitting position while remaining in the circle of his arms, his hair falling into his still half-shut eyes.

Crowley shook his head groggily. “Nah. Jus’ gotta pee.” He tried to get out of bed, but Aziraphale held him back automatically. He felt a blush fan out over his cheekbones, but Crowley had told him to ask for what he wanted when they’d first started engaging in sexual activity together, and he’d promised to do so. He swallowed a bit nervously even as he felt excitement stir between his legs. 

Crowley had frozen and was looking at him speculatively, a crooked sort of enjoyment working its way into his expression. “Ah. Feeling kinky, angel?”   
Aziraphale looked away, reddening. His desperation kink had always been a source of embarrassment for him, but Crowley had been willing to indulge it time and time again, and so he nodded. “A bit.” 

“Oh, how interesting.” Crowley put a hand under Aziraphale’s chin and lifted his face. The demon looked much more awake and alert now. “Actually, you’ve caught me at a good time.” 

“What do you mean, dear?” 

In response, Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and guided it under the duvet, down to his crotch. He was half-hard in his boxers, likely a reaction to having been asleep.   
“Oh,” Aziraphale said softly. “Would you like to feel mine?” 

“Absolutely.” Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale’s chest and slid it downward, over his stomach and to his cock, which was in much the same state as Crowley’s. 

“Well, isn’t that lovely?” Crowley remarked, golden eyes alight with arousal. “And me with a hard cock and a full bladder; your favourite combination.” He squeezed Aziraphale gently through his pajama trousers, then let go. “What do you want, Aziraphale?” 

“Lay down,” Aziraphale replied, a commanding tone taking over his voice as he gained confidence. Crowley complied immediately, sliding down to lay on his back. Crowley liked being told what to do in bed almost as much as Aziraphale liked to get Crowley desperate. 

Without another word, Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s T-shirt up to his chest, then began to kiss his stomach, pressing in a little harder than strictly necessary. Crowley’s hips twitched as Aziraphale’s left hand applied light pressure over his bladder. “Just how full are you, my darling?” 

“Oh, I…quite. It’s been a good while since I last had a pee…dunno what time it is, but I reckon it’s past noon, and I went to sleep around three, so…” 

“Are you desperate?” 

“A little. Seven out of ten?” He squirmed as Aziraphale increased the pressure against his lower abdomen. Aziraphale took hold of Crowley’s boxers and slid them down his hips to expose his cock. Crowley shivered. “Oooh, that’s a bit cold…makes me want to pee…”

“Not in our bed, dear.” 

“No, of course not, but…mmm, I need it, angel. Need to go.” 

Aziraphale pressed down with his hand again, and Crowley’s hips jerked. “Ah, I believe I’ve found your weak spot, my dear,” Aziraphale said, and gently kissed Crowley’s now fully hard cock. “Lord, you smell good.” 

“Oh…” Crowley’s hips lifted off the mattress again. “Have to pee, angel.” 

“I think you’d have a bit of difficulty with that now, considering the state you’re in.” Aziraphale punctuated his statement by sweeping his tongue across Crowley’s penis. 

“Well, yeah,” Crowley admitted. “Can I ask a favour?” 

“What is it?” 

“Squeeze.” 

Aziraphale squeezed. Crowley moaned. “Can you move your hand up?” 

“Oh, no; I’m not about to get you off. Actually, I’m trying to help you by getting you hard, because in a moment, you’re going to watch me,” Aziraphale said, sitting up to look down at Crowley. 

Crowley’s eyebrows went up. “Watch you do what?” 

“Urinate.” 

Crowley’s mouth fell open. “You need…?” 

“I do; I’ve just now realised.” Aziraphale rolled off the bed and stood up. “Whenever you’re ready, then.” 

“I…” Crowley was staring at him, incredulous. “You’ve never let me watch before.” 

“If you’d like that to change, here’s the opportunity.” 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Crowley stood up slowly, his cock nearly at a ninety-degree angle in front of him. He crossed his legs as soon as he got to his feet, bouncing a little. “Getting to an eight, I think.” 

“I aim to push that number up further still.” Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s cock and gently held it in his hand. “Come along, now,” he said, and led his boyfriend by the dick to the toilet. 

Crowley bit his lip as soon as they reached the little room. “Can…can I hold myself, angel? Gonna have a hard time otherwise.” He crossed his legs again, looking uncomfortable. “I need a piss.” 

“You can cross your legs, but no touching your penis. Take your boxers off as well.” Aziraphale turned his back on Crowley, leaving him at the door as he positioned himself in front of the toilet. When he looked back, the demon had followed his instructions: his boxers were on the floor, and he was bouncing again, squeezing his thighs together.   
Aziraphale unfastened his trousers. It was true that he’d never urinated in front of Crowley before, but he didn’t feel nervous. He took his penis out and closed his eyes, and the stream started fairly easily. Aziraphale aimed directly at the water to make sure it made as much noise as possible and moaned exaggeratedly as he relieved himself. Halfway through, he glanced over at Crowley, who was going red with the effort to keep himself from wetting, his legs crossed tightly and his teeth sinking into his lower lip. 

Aziraphale finished pissing and sighed as he did himself back up. “That was good,” he commented, looking slyly at Crowley. 

“I bet it was,” Crowley croaked, fidgeting. “Can I do it, too?” 

“Not just yet.” Aziraphale crossed the floor again and pulled Crowley to him, then kissed him. Crowley kissed back even as he continued to shift restlessly, desperation practically pouring off him, making Aziraphale hard again. 

“Angel,” Crowley whispered against his mouth, “Angel, please, can I hold…?” 

“Go on, dear,” Aziraphale said, as Crowley’s hand closed over the tip of his penis, holding himself back. “Now tell me what you need.” 

“I need to have a piss. My bladder’s full; I need to take my cock and let it go; need to get empty. I need to do what you’ve just done. Please, angel, I’m desperate!” 

“More,” Aziraphale demanded, leaning down to kiss Crowley’s neck. 

“I…I woke up feeling this pressure in my bladder, realised I had to pee, and now it’s a nine…I’ve really got to go, angel. ‘M so full, can’t hold it much longer…” 

Aziraphale reached down to place his hand atop Crowley’s, squeezing his cock a little harder. He was still half-hard. “You want to let go, dear?” 

“Yes, I need to!” 

“You’re desperate?” 

“Yes!”

“What if I took you back to bed?” 

“I might…have an accident.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the mouth again. “Come on, dear.” He led Crowley to the toilet. “Now, remember, not until I tell you.” 

Crowley was bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding his cock in his hand, staring longingly into the toilet. Aziraphale could see the need for relief burning in his eyes. “Angel, please!” 

Soothingly, Aziraphale ran a hand down Crowley’s back. “Shh, it’s alright, love. You can hold it another minute or two. Let your cock calm down. I got you hot, didn’t I?”   
“You did.” 

“I know. You know, it felt very good to relieve myself in front of you. Did you like watching me piss? Emptying the bladder is a wonderful feeling, wouldn’t you say?”   
“I imagine I would, if you’d let me!” 

“Just relax, dear. Let it go when you can. That’s it.” 

Crowley took a deep breath. As he let it out, urine began to pour out of his cock, and the tension left his frame. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around his shoulders and watched as he pissed in a strong, steady stream, trembling all over with relief. “Ahh. Needed that. That’s good.” 

“That’s right, love. Let it go. How does that feel?” 

Crowley was still pissing, his stream not slowing down. “Feels good.” 

When at last Crowley was empty, Aziraphale kissed the side of his head. “You did so well for me, darling. Thank you.” 

Crowley’s eyes went to Aziraphale’s trousers, and he smiled. “You’re hard.” 

“Indeed. How could I not be, after that display?” He pressed himself against Crowley, pushing his erection into the demon’s lower back. “Will you take care of me, love?” 

“Yes. Of course.” Crowley leaned back to kiss him. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are wonderful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
